


Gossip

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [290]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Family Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline "They've always been too close."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [290]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Gossip

Liz squinted down at her shopping list, missing Caroline more than ever. Her lists were always very clean and easy to read. Now, she was left to fend for herself, and without her glasses. So absorbed, she almost missed the whispered conversation coming from the next aisle.

“I heard she’s pregnant, and they fled in the middle of the night.”

“No, no, his father threw him out, but she wouldn’t let him leave without her. You know they’ve always been too close.”

“Either way, it’s ridiculous. They’re just kids. How are they going to make a living out in the world?”

“And poor Sheriff Forbes. First Bill, then this. She must be heartbroken.”

Rolling her tired eyes, Liz set the list in her basket and settled for some extra popcorn to make up for whatever she forgot. Even after living in Mystic Falls all her life, the town never ceased to surprise her in its infinite capacity for gossip. She knew she should have made them stay until graduation, if only to make her life a bit less newsworthy.

Fortunately, her phone rang with just the person she wanted to talk to. “Hey, honey. How did it go?”

“Mom, this place is _insane_ ,” Caroline breathed, sounding happy in her newfound freedom. “I always thought the Mikaelson manor was bananas, but this is a whole other level of rich. Klaus is being so nonchalant about it while I’m trying not to freak out.”

“Is his fa-”

“No, Ansel is super nice and has welcomed both of us with open arms,” she rushed to say, probably to put her suspicious mother at ease. “It’s just…Klaus will inherit a _title_ one day. That’s nuts, right?”

With a weak smile, Liz wondered how long it would take for her daughter’s boyfriend to make a lady of her. It was bad enough he whisked her across the ocean to meet the father he never knew, though she understood the dire need to go. “I guess that means he’ll be staying.”

The pause was more telling than the smile in Caroline’s voice. “Yeah, I think he is. He, um, he asked me to stay, too. For a while, anyway, and you know how we talked about traveling this summer, so I thought, why not, and-”

“Caroline, you’re already there,” Liz wryly pointed out. “I can hardly drag you back by your ear.”

“I know,” she said quietly. “I just think this is where I’m supposed to be. You know, while he’s dealing with all this.”

Those ladies had been right: Klaus and Caroline had always been too close. Liz knew better than to try and drive a wedge between them, not that it would work. No, she had long since resigned herself to Klaus tempting her daughter far from home. She could only be happy they had a safe place to land and some happiness to boot. “Then I’m glad you’re there,” she answered honestly. “Tell me everything.”


End file.
